Guides:Poison
This is the page for guides pertaining to Poison. If you have any guides, tricks or tips for the creation/usage of poison, feel free to add to this page! Expert Trickery Convincing people to eat your poisoned food will probably be hard, so a good way to poison someone is to offer them the most interesting and perplexing food ever known to this game; Corn on a Stick! They'll be so interested in this renamed corn that they just have to eat it! =Herbal Speedrun= This guide assumes you do not have any skills/items, and you just need to make poison as quickly as possible, disregarding progression in any other field (including basic survival and self-defence). If you already have decent tools, the gunpowder method will be faster. Firstly, when you spawn in, swim to canyon/ore. If you want to make a boat, do so. Now climb onto the canyons and collect 4 small stones, and 8 sticks along with a bush stump. Create two stone pickaxes. Now swim/sail into the sulphur cave at the centre of the island, and mine 8 coal and two sulphur with your dual stone pickaxes. Make six charcoal, and turn those into gunpowder. This should get you to chemistry 3. Now swim/sail to flax island, and craft a fire making bow. Set fire to some large leaves, and create some glass from the sand beaches. Turn those into glass cups, leaving one glass spare, and collect all the flax flowers and herbs on the island. This should be enough for 6 herbal remedies. Repeat this step until you have chemistry 7, and while you wait for the resources to respawn, craft a crude oil filter. You will also need to drink some of your herbal remedies if you did not create enough glass cups. Once you have done that, head to the oil spill nearby and collect a crude oil. Start filtering it, and head to plateau. Once you get up there, make a lantern with your last sticks, glass, and newly refined oil, and get the mushrooms found on the island. Use them to craft poison with the secret recipe. If you want chemistry 10, wait for the mushrooms to respawn and make another batch of poison. Using this technique, it should be reliably possible to get poison within 20 minutes of spawning in, or less if you're good/lucky. =Gunpowder Speedrun= Similar to the herbal speedrun, this guide will not have you get anything except what is necessary to make poison. You will need to tweak it slightly depending on your situation. This method is more oriented towards people who already have good pickaxes, or are very good at multi-wielding tools. If you do not fall under either category, the herbal speedrun will likely be faster. If you already have a pickaxe and a lantern, skip this first paragraph: First, you'll want to go to flax. Make a raft, and craft as many stone pickaxes as you feel comfortable using (ideally four). Then sail to the oil spill, and collect one oil. Do not worry about filtering it, as this will be done later. Head to spire, and use your pickaxes to mine 48 coal (8 veins) and 12 sulphur (2 veins). This will likely be the most time-consuming part (unless you have an amazing pickaxe), so the better the pickaxe you have, the faster you will be able to get poison. Don't bother upgrading here however, as it will waste more time than it's worth. Once you finish, go to plateau, and collect some sand. Head up to the top of plateau, and craft a firemaking bow and a crude oil filter. Cook the sand and make some cups and a lantern, if you haven't got one already. Once you finish this, make 24 charcoal, and craft that with the sulphur to make 12 gunpowder (which could be used to make bombs later, but that's not important right now). This will bring you up to almost exactly level 7 chemistry. Now collect some mushrooms from the hidden point on plateau, and use the secret recipe to craft poison. If you want chemistry 10, wait for them to respawn and make another batch. This technique allows for poison to be gained consistently within about 10-20 minutes, depending on luck, skill, and prior preparations. Category:Guides